


Dim Sum

by notjustmom



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dim Sum, Fortune Cookies, Love at nearly first sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Inspired by this quote: "Don't be satisfied with stories, how things have gone with others. Unfold your own myth.” - Rumi, 13th century poet





	Dim Sum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



Later, he couldn't quite explain to himself how everything unfolded as it did, and he found that he couldn't care less, as John Watson's indigo eyes challenged him to guess at the fortune he was holding in his hand. He closed his eyes, pressed his fingers together, and after a minute and a half, mumbled out slowly, "may you love, uhm, live in interesting times?"

John laughed aloud, and the sound made Sherlock shiver. "It's in Chinese symbols, but you know that."

"Of course I do, and if you open the other cookie..."

"Don't tell me, they all say the same thing?"

Sherlock grinned at him, knowing he was blushing madly, and he wondered not for the first time since he had met the man sitting across the table from him, if one chance meeting could rewrite his story. He spent twenty-nine seconds retracing the events that led them to this moment, neither of them spoke, they simply took a single breath together, then John reached for his hand, and he let him take it.

"You, we aren't alone any longer. Do you know, how very lucky we are? I don't know why or how, but it doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that -"

"We are here now," Sherlock finished quietly, and drew in a sharp breath as John lifted his fingers to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"Home?"

"Home."

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 30 days of Days Collection, celebrating fan fiction and the documentary "These Stories Belong To Us." For more information please visit https://fanficdoc.tumblr.com/


End file.
